


scenes from the diner

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Twins, Woobie Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, bobby is a sweet cinnamon roll, innuendos, kind of, mr gold is a jerk, naughty mr gold, sexual innuendo, the gold twins, waitress belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: In the small quite main town belle French works at the local diner as a waitress.every day waiting on the same regular customers the most annoying being mr gold,every day Robert gold comes into the diner during his lunch hour. enjoying their bantering and making shameless salacious innuendos to the young audacious waitress.while his twin bother prefers to keep mostly to himself.





	scenes from the diner

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this picture of bobby 
> 
> http://0ceanofdarkness.tumblr.com/post/162255617065/robertcarlylesource-robert-carlyle-people-con
> 
>  
> 
> other notes. probably should have a M rating for gold's filthy mouth! Lol

belle French started her shift at granny's diner every morning  
at 4:44am.working as a waitress at the local diner stuck living in a small town her opportunities on employment where limited despite her education, for the past 2-years belle has been working toward saving enough money to move far away from this small town and it's humdrum locals.

every morning was the same as the one before,the same tired old routine the same regular customers.  
the nolan's. the mills family  
groupie Leroy and the gold twins.

every morning during her shift she waited on one of the gold twins.

_________________________________

 

~pour some sugar on me~

 

Robert gold came into the diner every afternoon at 11:30am sharp.  
mr gold always preferred to sit at the same booth.every day he sat in belle's section and ate the same thing every day for lunch, tuna on toasted rye with a cup of black coffee.

every day without fail belle French approach his table with the same kind smile she greeted all her regular customers with.and mr gold ever  
the perverted bastard looked at her with undulated lechery.making not so subtle sexual innuendos.

the older distinguishably dressed  
mr gold always wore his 3-piece suites.the prominent business man was unconventionally handsome with his long graying hair and seductive accent.

 

belle walked over to his table  
with her ponytail bouncing smiling warmly. 

"good afternoon mr gold,the usual." she greeted notepad habitually in hand.anticipating his usual cheesy pick up lines her least favorite being when he would ask her to stick her finger in his coffee to sweeten it.

he looked at her with a pleased expression.

"miss French, that little red skirt is very becoming on you dear."  
he side tilting his head attempting to seek a peak at her ass.

"mmm, I suddenly find myself in the mood for something sticky sweet. perhaps some sticky buns."  
he said leering.

"if you don't stop staring at my ass you'll be wearing your lunch K."  
she said with a fake smile.

 

"indeed." he huskily uttered. continuing to unabashedly leer  
at her.

"don't you ever get tired of being a complete bastard." she asked.

"oh, I assure you sweetheart despite what you might think.I do possess the stamina..I could go all night dearie." he retorted wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

"careful gold, you don't want to get on my bad side." she said glaring  
at him.

"oh no, course not.I much rather be..well on the inside of you."  
he replied.

belle rolled her eyes in annoyance  
and abruptly walked away from "  
his table.

"do you want me to have granny kick his ass for you? ruby asked as belle came up to the counter.

"no, belle sighed. I know how to handle gold." 

"oh how do you put up with that  
ass hole! ruby asked with disgust.

 

"he's a really good tipper despite his rudeness, and I'm not exactly in  
a position to be picky about the customers I wait on." belle replied shrugging her shoulders.

"are you sure, I could have granny spit in his food! ruby suggested with a wolfishly smile.

belle giggled.  
"ruby, no thanks I got This really."

 

when belle returned to mr gold's table with his usual order Def Leppard Pour Some Sugar On Me was playing on his phone.

belle lifted her eyebrows in question.

"you seriously like this kind of music? belle asked.

"well dearie if you must know, I'm quite found of it and it has me thinking that perhaps I would like to add something sticky sweet to my usual order.miss French would you kindly pour some sugar on me."  
he said with a filthy grin.

"sure thing, whatever mr gold wants mr gold gets! she said with a condescending smile.

as she turned around and walked away from his table he unashamed ogled her ass ruby glared at him disgusted with his antics. belle quickly returned to his table with a full container of sugar and with a sweet smile she emptied it's contents on top of his head.

"there, enjoy." she said with a satisfied grin.

"you think your cute, don't you dearie." he snarl. 

"actually, I've been told that I'm quite adorable.thank you." she grinned.

"well, you can most certainly kiss your tip good bye as I won't be leaving you a penny after the stunt you just pulled.unless..of course I might be wiling to over look this.. childish prank if you were to answer me one question truthfully." 

she looked at him skeptical. 

"answer the question honestly and I'll leave you a most generous tip." he said meeting her eye.

she bit her lip. her curiosity getting the better of her and nodded  
her head.

"what are you wearing under that skirt, thongs or panties? he simply asked his eyes wondering down  
her legs.

 

"your a pig mr gold." she slapped his check down on the table then turned around lifting up her skirt and flashing him her bare ass!

he chuckled in reply.

________________________________

 

~the other bother~

 

during the early morning breakfast rush bobby gold would come in the diner and sit at the bar. ordering a simple breakfast of black coffee and  
a piece of pie.

bobby gold came into the dinner every morning just like his twin bother Robert only bobby came in much more often. having most of  
his meals in the diner and always ordering a slice of granny's homemade pies for dessert.  
his favorite being peach. 

unlike his twin brother  
bobby gold was kind sweet and  
adorably clumsy. mr gold referred to his bother as the bumbling idiot. belle actually found that the other gold had the most sweetest perplexed expression.much like a lost puppy dog. he was adorably clueless. 

although identical twins Bobby's hair was much shorter with less grey.  
he dressed nothing like his twin bother Robert.bobby dressed in cuffed blue jeans and dress shirts that were abit too tight, with the buttons always gaping open revealing his smooth chest. usually he wore mostly light colored shirts. with light blue apparently being his favorite.

 

belle frequently found herself staring at the other gold.amusing herself with comparing the differences between the identical twin bothers.their similarities and their differences.

she watched as bobby sipped his coffee while reading his tablet. usually spilling coffee on himself as he was so engrossed by what he was reading.actually, he often wound up spilling something on himself.

'the adorable dork belle thought with amusement'

it was perplexing to her witnessing how the town would compare bobby to Robert.while Robert was a bastard! bobby was a precious cinnamon roll.she supposed the town just found it easier to pick on the weaker gold rather then deal with real villain.

 

Robert gold unexpectedly came into the diner just as belle's shift had ended.he hurriedly sat down to his bother's table.it was odd seeing the bothers seating together the golds were hardly ever in the diner at the same time.but it did happen on the rare occasion.

belle sat down at the bar observing the gold brothers.It wasn't often that she got to study the two golds as the twins were hardly in the same room together, mr gold not being the social butterfly after all he avoided all gatherings.while bobby liked to linger in the back round.

belle watched as Robert chatted in hushed whispers with his twin while bobby just stared down at his empty plate nodding his head agreeing to everything his bother was telling him. after awhile Robert leaned back glaring with annoyance at his bother's indifferent air,  
after tossing some money on  
the table Robert stood.

"time to go home." Robert said. 

bobby quietly gathered his things and followed his bother without saying a word.

belle watched through the glass door as Robert stopped his brother and attempt to right his shirt  
chiding his sibling on his attire.  
after fussing over him he huffed in exasperation and gave up trying to make his bother look presentable. 

belle couldn't suppress her giggle finding the tender moment between the bothers so endearing.maybe Robert gold wasn't as beastly as he seemed. or..maybe it was time she stop analyzing the golds relationship.

"see you tomorrow granny."  
belle called out before leaving  
the diner for the night.


End file.
